According To You
by MsSupreme
Summary: song fic - ichigo walks in the rain looking back over her choices, and how she made the wrong ones R&R XD


'According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right According to you I'm difficult, hard to please Forever changing my mind'

'I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time Even if it would save my life According to you, according to you'

i dont know when it happened, but at some point after the battle with deep blue, my relationship with aoyama began to change, he started out so sweet and kind to me, but now, its just insult after insult, like 'your useless ichigo' and 'your just so hard to please now' it like he took on most of deep blues personalitys...and thats what upsets me, because i havent change at all, its him who changed, but is blaming me, im begining to think i made the wrong choice

'But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted'

'Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it So baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you'

there was someone else, he always thought i was beautiful and incredible, he always said he couldnt get me out of his head, i mean he showed it to me so much, and i never noticed because of aoyama, i was so blinded, i should of known noone stays that perfect forever, i fought for aoyama, and this is how he repays me? i dont know what to do anymore, and walking in this rain doesnt help this descion at all

'According to you I'm boring, I'm moody And you can't take me any place According to you I suck at telling jokes 'Cause I always give it away'

'I'm the girl with the worst attention span You're the boy who puts up with that According to you, according to you'

the rain spaltted on my head as i walked down the rainy streets of tokyo, i dont know were i was walking, i was just allowing my feet to go were they please, i could hear the thunder above me, it startled my cat side, but i kept it under control, it was something else that changed after the battle, aoyama found my cat side more freaky than before, so i had to train it and keep it under control, not that aoyama made me blush anymore, he hardly made me smile too, i dont know what happened, and then i remembered why i was walking in the rain...noone can see you cry in the rain

'But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted'

'Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it So baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you'

i saw the lightening flash above me, but i ignored it, my hair had stuck to my forhead now the rain had become heavy, it hurt my head slightly, but i continued to walk as i could still feel the tears falling from my eyes, all i want is to be held and told im beautiful once more, but that wont happen, the one who couldnt get me out of there head has gone, and probably has someone of there own now, someone new who they found funny and irresistible, noone saw me that way anymore, i was just ichigo now, or strawberry, my fellow mews know something is wrong with me, but i refuse to talk it through, and they now just give me worried glances, i sighed as i felt my tears draw to a close, i stood in the rain beside the place me and him first met, i looked up hoping to see someone sat on the top of the building like the first time, but as i looked up all i could see was the dark of the sky, so even if he was there, i couldnt see him, and he probably couldnt see me, nor would he want to after all i put him through

'I need to feel appreciated Like I'm not hated, oh no Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy'

'But according to me you're stupid, you're useless You can't do anything right'

i smiled slightly as i remember him again, i had been doing this for so long now, remembering every little detail about him, all the hints i had refused to hear, the way his touch would make me shiver in pleasure, the way he looked at me with want and love, how had i brushed this all of? he loved me so much, and offered to take me away, to a place with no wars, just me and him...forever, i should of said yes like my mind screamed at me to when he asked, but i said no like the total idiot aoyama constantly calls me, i could see the hurt in his eyes, it made my stomach clentch and my heart break, but as usual i pushed the feeling i now long for aside, the feelings of love, not hatred, trust, not obligation, happiness, not boredom, oh how i miss those looks, how i miss him

'But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted'

i began to walk again, a small smile on my face, and a small blush on my cheeks, i headed toward the park, which was empty, same as everywere now, i could truely be myself now, without being called a freak or an idiot, the sky was pitch black, it was impossible to see anything other than the lightening behind the clouds, and even thats a struggle as there is not much of that, i walked over to one of the many trees and leaned against it, sheltering me from the rain slightly, enough for me to un-squint my eyes and open them properly to see more of the nothingness that seems to be my life, i slid down the damp tree and sat in the soggy grass, my knees to my chest and my chin rested on my knees, my eyes watching the city lights, hoping for him to return and maybe still feel what i do now, if only i had accepted him when i had the chance, then i may still be the same ichigo i used to be

'Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it Baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you, you According to you, you'

"if you can hear me, where ever you may be, im sorry for never hearing your pleas to me, always brushing you of, saying no, even when my mind told me it wasnt what i truely wanted, what i truely wanted was to say yes, and now here i am, looking back on everything we went through and just realiseing that i should of said yes the moment your lips met mine, but like the total brainless idiot ive been called so many times now, i didnt, and for that im sorry...i...i hope you can forgive me and maybe give me the chance i never gave you, if you can even hear me that is" i whispered to the sky above me, hoping, but knowing full well he wont hear it, and doubting he would believe me even if he did, i burried my head in my knees to hide my tears from the world

"i forgive you kitten" came a soft, familiar voice, i blinked and my head snapped up to the sound of that voice, he was here, stood above me, hand extended to me, his cheeky smile wasnt on his lips, it was a soft smile, his eyes were happy and relaxed, he was soaked to, i smiled and took his hand, he helped me to stand, which once i did, i tackled him into a tight hug, burrying my head in his chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his wrapped around me tightly, his head in my hair

"im sorry i was an idiot and didnt realise it sooner" i whispered so low he probably didnt even hear me, his embrace tightened on me

"its ok kitten im here now and ill give you that chance you asked for" he said softly into my hair, i slowly tilted my head up to look at him, his eyes were so sincere, and his smile had become the one i had missed so much over the year, the same cheeky, devilish smile i had grown to love without realising it, and for the first time i kissed him, knowing i would be treated better now i was with him again, and i want nothing more than him for the rest of my days

'According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right'

hope you like it XD please review XD =3 


End file.
